


Dirty Secrets

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Klaine, M/M, Masturbation, Scat, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a scat kink but he’s embarrassed ,and very shy when it comes to telling Blaine. When he does, it turns out Blaine knows a lot more about the kink than he does, even if he doesn’t share it. They talk about what they could do and how Blaine’s willing to help. Blaine realises this is turning Kurt on and uses dirty talk,telling Kurt he should watch Blaine take a shit and then fuck him, getting Blaine's shit all over him. Kurt gets hard and starts touching himself, then Blaine takes over, jerking him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Secrets

Do you ever want to do something else?’ Kurt asks. He and Blaine are sprawled over Blaine’s bed, post sex. Blaine’s still half naked, with only an old Dalton hoodie on, and Kurt’s full commando under his sweatpants. It’s only 3 in the afternoon but they’ve been lazing about like this for half an hour now, exchanging sweet conversation and murmurings.  
‘Hmmm?’ Blaine asks, only half listening.  
‘Do you ever want to do something else?’ Kurt looks at Blaine break into a smile, their eyes stuck on each other for half a second. ‘Really,’ Kurt continues. ‘Do you have like, any secret kinks you haven’t told me about?’ Kurt giggles at Blaine’s pretence of being shocked, poking him in the cheek when Blaine starts laughing too.  
‘Erm, not really? I mean, I guess I’ve never really thought about it.’  
‘Oh,’ Kurt says, and stops kissing the tip of Blaine’s index finger. Blaine looks at him, studying Kurt’s slightly disappointed expression.  
‘Why,’ Blaine begins, sitting up so he can concentrate properly. ‘Do you?’  
Kurt gives an offhand shrug, avoiding Blaine’s eyes to stare at their hands.  
‘Tell me,’ Blaine continues, stroking a finger along Kurt’s jaw line. ‘Seriously, I want to know.’  
‘It’s kind of…’ Kurt begins, not knowing how to start. ‘You’ll judge me.’  
‘Kurt,’ Blaine moans, sort of offended at the assumption. ‘You know I won’t do that. If you want to do something more, then I want to know.’  
‘Promise you won’t think I’m a freak of something?’  
‘Promise.’ Blaine gives Kurt a quick little peck on the forehead as if to seal it.  
‘Okay,’ Kurt begins. ‘This is going to sound so gross or whatever but I think- I think I might have a thing for scat.’  
The words fall out of his mouth in a hurried pace, as if he’s trying to get rid of them as fast as possible. Blushing, Kurt looks up at Blaine, expecting to have to elaborate more- he doubts Blaine has ever had reason to come across scat, they had never come across it when they looked at porn together, and he had been too embarrassed and sort of scared to look for videos of it by himself.  
‘Do you think I’m a freak?’ Kurt’s voice is small and meek, his heart racing as he awaits Blaine’s reply.  
‘No, of course not,’ Blaine says, giving Kurt a warm smile. ‘I just- well, I didn’t expect you to say that, that’s all.’  
‘So you know what it is?’  
‘Yep.’  
Kurt looks at Blaine in a puzzled way, expecting an explanation for how his boyfriend knows of it.  
‘I cam across it on a porn site once,’ Blaine explains. ‘I mean, it’s not my kind of thing especially, but I was curious and watched a few videos.’  
‘Oh.’ Kurt doesn’t know what to think of that. He’s the one with the stupid kink yet Blaine probably knows more about it than he does.  
‘Seriously Kurt, it’s fine,’ Blaine says, hugging Kurt close. ‘So what exactly do you want to try?’  
‘I- I don’t know,’ Kurt says, shrugging again. ‘I mean, we don’t have to do anything really if you don’t like it, it was just an idea.’  
‘No, come on, I’ll try it,’ Blaine says, smiling. ‘I might like it too, who knows.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Yeah! I mean, anything with you is bound to be hot.’  
Kurt gives a nervous little laugh, starting to get less embarrassed.  
‘So, tell me what exactly you like.’  
‘Oh…I don’t really know,’ Kurt says, tripping over the words.  
‘Well what kind of stuff do you watch about it?’  
‘Well…nothing,’ Kurt admits. Honestly, he half wishes he never started this conversation. Blaine’s being a prefect gentleman about it, which makes Kurt even more embarrassed that he actually has no frickin clue about what exactly he wants. ‘I’ve never really explored it.’  
Blaine frowns, immediately stopping when Kurt sees and looks even more worried.  
‘Okay, well that’s fine,’ Blaine says. ‘Do you want to watch something now? Or we could just talk about it if you want.’  
‘Just talk,’ Kurt immediately says. There is no way the first scat video he watches will be with Blaine next to him, able to see exactly what it does to Kurt.  
‘Well we’ll just talk then.’ Blaine says. ‘So do you fanaticise about it?’  
‘Erm, I guess so,’ Kurt says. Blaine gives him an encouraging little squeeze, making Kurt go on. ‘I- I sometimes think about you pooping- I’m sorry, is this weird?’  
He turns to look at Blaine, eyes full of apologies.  
‘No, no, carry on! I don’t care Kurt, seriously, and it’s kinda hot.’  
Kurt rolls his eyes at how Blaine thinks everything Kurt does is hot. Though if he’s honest, he thinks the same way about Blaine.  
‘Okay,’ he continues. ‘So I think about you going…and I guess I just want to watch or something? And be in control. Like, making you wait until you’re really desperate.’  
Kurt inhales as he feels himself go hard, the mere picture of what he’s just described in his head enough to make his dick interested. He’s glad the duvet’s over them so Blaine can’t see.  
‘So it’s about control?’  
‘Well kind of…’ Kurt says, relieved to see Blaine isn’t totally creeped out by this yet. ‘It’s more about imagining you really desperate to go though.’  
‘And then watching me take a massive dump when you let me?’  
Kurt only just manages to control the startled whimper which threatens to make its way out of his mouth. Really, Blaine can’t have any idea the effect those words have on Kurt, because Kurt can feel himself go fully hard inside his pants, cock straining at the light grey cotton.  
‘Did you like that?’ Blaine asks, noticing how Kurt doesn’t reply but instead looks slightly agitated.  
Kurt mutters a small ‘yes’, subtly slipping a hand under the duvet to start palming at himself, giving up on the idea that his erection will go down.  
‘So, ‘ Blaine continues, motivated by the flustered look on Kurt’s face. ‘You want to see me all full and desperate, squirming for release.’  
‘Fuck,’ Kurt moans, beginning to jerk himself off slowly, trying to be discreet enough for Blaine not to notice. Blaine has though; he knows what the faint movement under the duvet means, so he carries on.  
‘And then you want to sit me on the toilet and give me permission for me to let go, hm? And then I will, creating such mess, Kurt, and you’ll drag me up without even letting me clean myself, before fucking me on this bed.  
Kurt gives a gentle cry as his stomach gives a quick jolt. He’s focussed on nothing but the words coming out of Blaine’s mouth, silently begging for him to carry on.  
‘And when you fuck me, I’ll still be so dirty you’ll get my shit all over your cock and fingers,’ Blaine says, giving a satisfied grin as he feels the movements of Kurt’s arms increase in pace, Kurt evidently desperate underneath him. ‘And it will just be so filthy, Kurt, that you’ll have smears of my shit all over you, do you want that huh?’  
Kurt cries out Blaine name, rolling over so he’s lying flat on his back, bringing his knees up in the air.  
‘Come, on let me take care of that,’ Blaine says, replacing Kurt’s hand with his so that he’s now jerking Kurt off, watching the boy give little gasps of pleasure. Too soon, Kurt unravels in his hand, producing warm spurts of come which cover his stomach and Blaine’s fingers, both boys uncaring for the mess they’ve just made. Blaine thinks that if what just happened is anything to go by, things are going to get a lot messier.  
‘So,’ Blaine says, as Kurt changes his sweatpants for some clean ones of Blaine’s. ‘If you really want to do this then I’m up for it.’  
‘Really?’ Kurt says, looking at him. He guesses he can be more comfortable about it now, given Blaine is so obviously okay with it.  
‘Yep.’  
‘Can I ask how you got so good at giving dirty talk? I mean, you were always fantastic at it but you kind of know exactly what to say.’  
‘I watched this porno once,’ Blaine admits, biting his lip as he realises how naughty the words sound. ‘And yeah- they kind of did what I just described.’  
Kurt doesn’t answer, instead handing Blaine a tissue to clean himself off.  
‘When did you realise you had a thing for scat?’ Blaine asks, not caring how blunt the question is.  
‘Oh. Well, it was kind of a few months ago. You were- well, I was topping and when I pulled out there was- well there was-‘  
‘Was there shit on the condom?’ Blaine asks, slightly embarrassed that that had happened. Kurt must have thought him so disgusting.  
‘No! Well, okay, there was a tiny bit. Mostly just a small smear, but it just looked so hot.’ Kurt tries not to grin as he remembers it. ‘And I guess that’s when I started thinking about it really.’  
‘You could have told me,’ Blaine says, chucking as he gets changed.  
‘I just told you everything!’  
‘No, I mean about the condom thing. You could have told me it happened.’  
Kurt shrugs, indifferent. ‘Well I didn’t want to embarrass you and it’s not like I cared. Really, Blaine, it was hot.’  
‘Okay,’ Blaine smiles, holding the door for Kurt as they head downstairs.  
Once in the kitchen, Blaine offers Kurt a snack.  
‘Oh, I don’t mind,’ he says, as Blaine asks him what he wants to eat. ‘What are you having?’  
‘Apples,’ Blaine replies, taking three out of the fruit bowl. ‘Lots and lots of apples. Then some brown bread.’  
‘Um, okay?’ Kurt says, suspecting there’s a reason for this. ‘Why, exactly? Do you have an apple kink you’re not telling me about?’  
‘No.’ Blaine says, waiting for Kurt’s reaction. ‘But I hear they’re good for inducing bowel movements.’  
Kurt blushes, watching in apprehension as Blaine takes a large bite of an apple, then stares at the clock.   
‘You know,’ Blaine continues. ‘I figure we’ll be started by six.’  
Kurt looks at the clock, counting down how many hours they have. He can’t wait.


End file.
